Undertale: Extreme Genocide Mode
by the ender defender
Summary: Chara is in for a Genocide run unlike any she has seen before. All your favorite, lovable characters have a chance to fight back in this, the Extreme Genocide Mode.
1. Chapter 1

A dark area. Nothing can be seen except a figure watching a strange monitor. "How many times...has this been as of now?"

"Far too many master" Another strange being asked

"Indeed. But...now" The figure chuckles "Now we have a chance to get out of here"

"Master?"

The being pulls up a display of a soul "The human's soul has grown stronger. Very interesting. Interesting indeed. Using that power...we can finally be free." The figure holds up a skeletal hand, showing a glowing orange orb "We just need to give it a bit of a...push." On the monitor, Chara approaches Toriel at the bottem of the ruins "You better prepare human. For this 'genocide run' will be quite different then what you are use too. Quite different indeed" he shoots the orb at the monitor.

* * *

 **Chara is in for the Genocide of a lifetime. Its time for the monsters' revenge.**

 **UNDERTALE**

 **By Toby Fox**

 **Extreme Genocide Mode by Theenderdefender**

 **Inspiration from TheKing35's Undertale DDD**


	2. The Queen Rises

Chara stood before Toriel. "I am begging you, Child. Please. Just go back upstairs." Chara chuckles before striking Toriel dead. "Y...you really hate me...t...that much?" She chuckles. "I now see...who i was protecting by keeping you here...not you...but THEM" she smiles as Chara goes to leave. But then she noticed something

'Why is my LV not going up?' She looks back at Toriel. Toriel gasps and holds her chest. Her eyes flash orange as she starts to shake.

"What...is happening to me?" She asked. She stands up as Chara stepped back

'This is...different...' Toriel clenches her fist

"I do not know why...but for some reason my body is refusing to vanish..." She said. Suddenly the door out was blocked by flames. "Is this...what they call 'Determination'?" Toriel looked at the child "Then...i will take this chance I have been given...and protect the monsters of the outside from you!" A large flash of light blinds Chara as she is pulled into another battle. Toriel had changed. Instead of her dress, she wore armor reminiscent of Asgore's. Her eyes were glowing orange and in her hand was a large scythe. On her head was a tiara. Toriel looked at Chara and raised her weapon at her, Chara doing the same

 ***Queen Toriel attacks!**

'This has never happened before...' Chara thinks. She shrugs and slashes at Toriel, who blocks the attack with her scythe. Pushing away, Toriel launched a wave of fire, which the human jumped over. Scowling, Chara dove at her and slashed, striking the queen in the shoulder. Toriel growls, setting her scythe on fire and swinging it full force. Chara gasped and is sent flying into the door. Toriel extended her palm and launched an orb of fire. Chara dodged and saw the huge scorch mark it left. Toriel stood ready as embers scattered around her. Chara snarled and ran at her once more. Toriel winced as the attack struck her for 100 damage. The queen jumped back and summoned fire pillars, which Chara barely managed to dodge. She growled and rushed at the queen again. Toriel dodged, using her scythe to slash Chara across the chest. Chara panted, and checked her stats

 **Queen Toriel**

 **40 Atk 40 Def**

 **The queen of all monsters. Knows whats best for everyone-defeating you.**

Chara scoffed and ate a Monster Candy. Toriel snapped as dozens of fireballs flew at the killer. Chara blocked them to her best abilities, before rushing the queen for 97 damage. Toriel swings her scythe down but Chara jumps over it and slashes once more for another 100 damage. Toriel huffs before jumping back and summoning pillars of flame. Chara covers her face as the attacks take her down to 1. She coughs and pants as Toriel walks up with Scythe in hand.

 ***She doesn't suspect a thing...**

"You have brought this upon yourself" Toriel says as she raises her scythe

 ***now**

Chara smirks as she swings her knife fast. Toriel gasps as she is caught off guard, the strike being enough to finish her. She falls to her knees as Chara smirks. "I...have failed...them all" Toriel cries "But...child. You will not win." She smiles through her tears "He will finish you" Chara rolls her eyes "A S G O-" Before she could finish, Chara slashed her once more, rendering her body to dust. Her soul shatters as Chara notices a small orange spark fly out from it. Chara stares into the empty room. Alone with her thoughts.

That wasn't suppose to happen...

She continues anyway through the door


End file.
